


Vanity

by LadyDrace



Series: Mundane Series [13]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Banter, Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little exchange about vanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanity

“Are all humans this vain?”

Julian huffed and continued combing his unruly hair.

“Says the man who spends two hours every morning getting dressed...”

Flicking some non-existent fluff off his sleeve, Garak replied unfazed:

“As a tailor, there's good reason to show off my goods – so to speak. I fail to see the point of such extensive attention to appearance for a doctor.”

Satisfied with his hair, Julian grinned at his lover.

“I'm sorry, but my shift just started, so if you're going to insult me, you'll have to wait until tonight. No flirting while I'm on duty.”  
  
“Oh, damn.”


End file.
